lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Baby Baboon
Baby Baboon is a male baboon that lives in the Pride Lands. Appearance Baby Baboon is a light taupe-colored young baboon with pale pink skin visible on his face, paws, and ears. He has a mic of bright-brown and pink colored nose at the end of his small, short muzzle. His eyes are dark cyan, with tapering dark-brown eyebrows. When he grows up, the black marks above his eyes are gone, and the fur on his head is much larger. Inside his ears becomes a bit darker, though the rest of his changes are proportional. Personality Baby Baboon is very playful and excitable. He is very affectionate and enjoys cuddling, but also behaves very mischievously and picks up habits from other baboons very easily, as seen when he begins to throw fruit at Fuli after seeing other baboons do the same. Despite this, he is capable of taking orders and being serious when the situation calls for it. History Baboons! Baby Baboon is first seen being chased by Mzingo, Mwoga and another one of his Committee members. They dive down after this delicious prey for them, but the Lion Guard step in just in time to sent them flying away in fear. Mzingo calls for his Committee to retreat, leaving the Baby Baboon safe with the Guard near a river. Suddenly, a rainstorm begins. With the rain hammering down, a wave of water pushes the Baby Baboon into the river and washes him downstream. Kion calls for Fuli to race after him, since the others won't be able to catch up in time. The current has swept him far down the river. He manages to latch onto a protruding branch as he passes it, and Fuli is able to safely pick him up from there. Elated, Baby Baboon attaches himself to Fuli's neck, embracing it tightly to show his gratitude to her for being saved. The Guard soon catch up to them, and comment on how the Baby Baboon has grown attached to Fuli for rescuing him. Ono then interrupts, but gets distracted by the baby's affectionate noises. They hear Kiara nearby who is trapped on a nearby island, but Fuli questions what they're going to do with the Baby Baboon. Kion asks her to deliver him to Big Baboon Tree in Nyani Grove whilst they rescue Kiara. Reluctantly, she agrees, stil trying to forget that she hates baboons and keeps having nightmares with them in it. Along the way, the Baby Baboon tugs at Fuli's ears and tail, agitating her. They soon arrive at their destination, and Fuli calls for the baboons. They emerge from the top of the tree, with Big Baboon questioning her over her presence. She explains, and Big Baboon informs her that Baby Baboon belongs to a neighboring troop over in Mapango Cliffs. Fuli starts to leave, but Big Baboon asks her to deliver a message to the other baboons. When she asks what it is, they start pelting her with Baobabs, much to Baby Baboon's delight. She soon whisks Baby Baboon and herself away. Fuli continues racing across the savannah, growing increasingly agitated at the Baby Baboon's noise and mischievious behaviour. That's why she asks him to quiet down, but he won't listen and instead leaps onto a tree as they pass. It doesn't take long for Fuli to realise that she's lost her passenger, and she retraces a few steps to find him in a tree. He throws some fruit at her, and continues to ignore her plea when she asks him to come down. With the Baby Baboon running across the Pride Lands, Fuli questions why they can't see eye to eye, and wishes they could go separate ways. After causing some mischief with other Pride Landers, the Baby Baboon falls back onto her back, and they continue. They get closer to the cliffs but notice that Mzingo, Mwoga and the vulture from earlier are circling ahead. Fuli dips into the nearby tall grass, and tells Baby Baboon to get low. He obeys her, and the pair silently sneaks across. Mzingo comments that he saw the Baby Baboon somewhere nearby, but he only becomes certain of this, when the Baby Baboon accidentally steps on a stick. As Mzingo and his Committee settle to investigate nearby, Fuli announces that she has an idea. Baby Baboon attaches himself to her underbelly, and when Fuli pops her head out to Mzingo, he is unable to see Baby Baboon from his angle. He questions where the Baby Baboon is and that he was trying to 'help' find him again, but Fuli isn't fooled by this scheme and responds that the Baby Baboon has likely gone home, whisking her tail around when Baby Baboon nearly sneezes as the grass tickles his nose. She informs him that she's busy hunting, and eventually manages to get the vultures to leave. Triumphantly, Baby Baboon and Fuli continue on their way. The pair finally reaches safe and sound their destination, Mapango Cliffs. Baby Baboon leaps off Fuli's back almost immediately and climbs the cliffs, meeting with his mother at the top who is relieved to see him as she lovingly embraces her son. However, Mzingo's Committee returns and dives towards Baby Baboon and his mother, and Fuli immediately leaps up the cliff to stop them. As Fuli continues her desperate scramble, Baby Baboon and his troop assist her by pelting fruits at the vultures. Mzingo orders his other two members to aim for Baby Baboon whilst he goes in to attack Fuli. When she falls down, Baby Baboon directly hits Mzingo with a fruit, and he leaps joyfully into the air at his proud success. This gives Fuli the opportunity she needed to pin Mzingo, who calls off his committee and flies away at her order. The baboons then reach down to join her, chanting her name repeatedly. All baboons treat Fuli like a hero for having saved their lives, Baby Baboon's mother emerges from the crowd, and thanks Fuli for saving her son. Baby Baboon shows his unique way of thanking her by leaping onto Fuli's back, squeaking "Huwezi" as he cuddles her neck affectionately. Fuli smiles towards him. From this moment on Fuli thinks about baboons that they are not that bad after all. She even increases her friendship with Baby Baboon during the series as seen in Season 2 and 3. Battle for the Pride Lands Baby Baboon says goodbye to Fuli when she and the Guard leave the Pride Lands to search for the Tree of Life. Return to the Pride Lands Fuli introduces her former friend, Baby Baboon ands his parents to her new friend, cheetah Azaad. They all start hugging Fuli and him Azaad when she comes home, showing their acceptance of her new found mate. Family *Baby Baboon's Mother: Mother Trivia *Baby Baboon's voice actor also voices Big Baboon, Pim and Tano. *Baby Baboon will return in Season 3. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Baboons Category:Pride Landers Category:Primates Category:Unnamed Characters Category:Monkeys Category:Mammals Category:Young Animals